In the documents of the German Utility Model 299 06 545.6 a machine of the aforementioned kind is described which, however, serves only for fine machining the tooth flanks of workpieces which are already deburred. The deburring of the workpiece is carried out in a known way on a separate deburring machine. This deburring machine comprises a workpiece spindle with a clamping device for clamping the workpiece, a tool spindle with a deburring tool, and a motor for driving one of the two spindles. The deburring tool is comprised of a driving wheel which can be brought into engagement with the immobile workpiece and of two deburring wheels which are fixedly connected to the driving wheel. Upon rotation of the deburring tool the teeth of the two deburring wheels engage the tooth gaps of the workpiece. As a result of the high pressing force exerted by the deburring wheels, a plastic deformation of the workpiece results on the sharp edges at the transition of the tooth flanks into the end faces. The clamping of the workpiece in the deburring machine and subsequently in the fine machining machine requires a corresponding manual expenditure, respectively, or two separate automatic transfer devices are required.
It is an object of the invention to further develop the machine of the aforementioned kind such that the deburring and fine machining of the workpiece can be performed with a single clamping arrangement.